


Shove Off, Mudblood

by napenthusiast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Detention, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Other, Self-Insert, Sexy Draco Malfoy, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Underage Drinking, i dont know why or how i did this, lowkey started as a dare but dam i got attached, this was gonna b a joke but i got carried away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napenthusiast/pseuds/napenthusiast
Summary: Draco Malfoy is nothing but a nuisance to you. Until he isn't... or maybe he still is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. I Have A Name!

“Shove off, Mudblood,” Draco sneers as he shoulders past you in the cold corridors of the dungeons. 

Potions had just ended, and you and your fellow Gryffindor friends huddled together outside the classroom to discuss the scent of your Amortentia potion that Professor Snape had assigned.

Your thoughts drift away from the boring things Lavender is saying about how her crush of the week smells like old-spice, and your mind is filled with the sharp scent of green apples, expensive hair gel, and a cutting edge of mint. 

“Y/n, come _on_ ,” Lavender exclaims, tugging on your robes as she and the rest of your posse begin to head up toward the sunny courtyard. 

“Sorry,” you mutter as you shake your head to rid yourself of the thoughts that always seem to linger in your mind. 

“Are you going to the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match tonight?” Ginny asks as she comes up behind you from where she was talking to Neville. 

A blur of green robes fluttering past you suddenly flashes through your mind and you have to take a deep breath before mustering up the power to form a coherent response, “Yeah, I’ll be there! Go Gryffindor!” 

You feel like a fraud as Ginny beams at you and slaps you on the back before she races up the stairs ahead of you, turning over her shoulder to yell at the rest of the class, “Party in the Gryffindor common room after we KICK ASS!” 

The hallway erupts with cheers and sparks from wands all around you. 

You sigh and think to yourself, _this is gonna be a long day_. 

~~~

“GO GO GRYFFINDOR GO!” 

Parvati nudges your shoulder, mentioning something about Ginny’s elaborate broom trick, you mutter out an agreement, but your eyes have been fixated on a certain lithe figure with blonde hair the whole game. 

Green robes flutter in the distance, but you can see the sheer determination in Draco’s eyes glinting in the setting sun as he scans the quidditch pitch for the golden snitch. 

The moment he sees it, his body tenses and you can tell he will do anything to catch it. 

You feel like he turns his burning gaze at you for a split second before taking off at incredible speed towards his prize, but the intensity of his grey stare and the wink he shot your way must have been just fabrications of your overactive imagination. 

~~~

The raging music in the common room had gotten too loud, and you had to step out of the room to get some fresh air. 

Ginny declared that even though Slytherin had won the match because “Bloody Snotty Malfoy” caught the snitch, the Gryffindor's would still throw a rager to drown their sorrows in Firewhiskey and Weird Sisters albums. 

You smile at the thought of the match, but not because of how great Gryffindor played, regardless of their loss, but rather because of how Draco looked as he stretched out his hand to snatch the snitch from the air as he plummeted toward the ground at a breathtaking speed. 

“What are you smiling about, Mudblood?” a familiar steely voice says as you’re ripped out of your daydream. 

Flushed and filled with bravado from the Firewhisky you drank before leaving the party, you smirk and reply back, “I have a name you know, _Malfoy_.” 

Your smirk darkens as you ponder over the way his name rolls off your tongue so effortlessly. The Firewhiskey makes you think about the other things your tongue could be doing to him, but his response brings you back to the conversation you’re having. 

“I know your name. I just don’t think you’ve earned my respect yet for me to call you by it.” 

You realize that he has gotten close enough to you that you can see the slight flush of his cheeks and smell the heavy scent of Firewhisky in his breath, mingling sweetly with your own. 

It would be so easy to lean forward and steal the snarky look on his face from him, but you can’t muster enough courage to press your lips to his, so you just look into his beautiful steely grey eyes with a dark stare that you hope looks intimidating. 

“I guess I’ll just have to earn it from you then,” you snap back at him without breaking eye contact. 

He licks his lips, looking deeply into your eyes before he pushes back from the wall he had you cornered against and smiles evilly. 

“I guess you will, _Mudblood_.” 

You gasp for air you didn’t know you needed as he slowly saunters away, his disheveled quidditch robes billowing behind him, displaying his broad shoulders and slim waist. 

_Fuck_ . You think to yourself. _What have I gotten myself into?_

  
  
  



	2. God, As If

Pale, slender fingers thread through the sensitive hair at the nape of your neck, warm breath coating the length of your collarbones. You gasp at the sharp tug on your hair, making you melt farther into the wall. Strong arms surround you and a firm chest presses up against your body, engulfing you with heat that you could feel in your core. 

“ _ Mudblood _ ,” a cutting voice hisses in your ear, making your entire body shiver.

You jolt forward, caught off guard by the lack of a warm body pressed against you, and you slowly come to the realization that you're tangled in your silky Gryffendor patterned sheets. 

You extract yourself from the blanket cocoon you created during your sleep and roll groggily out of bed. 

You try to be quiet as you tread across the dorm room. You silently close the door behind you and stare at yourself in the mirror as you enter the bathroom. 

_ What are you doing!  _ You chastate your reflection.  _ Get yourself together! Stop thinking about him! _

You splash your face with some cold water and shake your head a few times to clear your mind. 

_ You can do this. Forget about him! _

~~~

Forgetting about Draco Malfoy is more difficult than one would think. 

His platinum blonde head and slicing smile seems to appear everywhere. 

When you leave Defense Against the Dark Arts you crash into his broad chest, catching a sharp scent of mint before pushing away with a soft laugh. 

“Sorry,” you mutter out as you reorganize the books in your arms. 

“Watch where you're going,” the blonde sneers out as he stares deep into your eyes.

Your gaze darkens at the rude words, “Sorry Malfoy, I didn't see you there. I usually try to avoid slimy things, but I guess you slipped my gaze.” 

His affronted face is priceless and you don’t give him the satisfaction of looking back at him as you walk away. 

~~~ 

The corridors are empty, cold, and dry as you trudge your way towards Care of Magical creatures. You're working with Flobberworms during class today, and really don't want to manhandle the strong creatures into their corrals again like last week, you shudder thinking about how your robes were in shambles after class that day. 

Your mind flings back to reality when you see a slim figure turn the corner and start to approach you. 

“Malfoy?” you say aloud as his perfectly proportioned body comes into view. 

His footsteps slow to a stop a foot away from you. 

You have to crane your neck upwards to look him in his pretty grey eyes. 

His steely gaze meets yours and you feel your face flush as he takes the slightest step forward. 

You can feel the heat radiating off his strong body from the few inches away.

You take a hesitant step back, overwhelmed by the speed of your beating heart, but your back meets the cold cobble stones of the wall.

His blonde hair seems to glint in the dim firelight as he corners you up against the wall, raising his hands to cage your face in between his pale, slender hands. 

The milky white skin of his forearms is blemished by a dark mark. You let out a soft gasp when you realize it’s  _ the _ dark mark. 

You never knew you had a thing for men with tattoos until now. 

_ What a terrible time to discover such a thing, _ you think to yourself. 

Your breathing takes on a quicker pace as he roughly shoves his sleeves up his forearms and gives you a death glare.

“Is there a problem,  _ Mudblood _ ?” he whispers out next to your ear, the warmth of his breath sends shivers down your spine. 

“N-no,” you stutter out, trying to compose yourself but failing miserably. 

He puffs out a short laugh, the hot air from his lips scorch your throat where he has bent his head toward. You hope he can’t feel the way your pulse quickens as the close contact. 

You feel your blood rush to your neck when he starts to speak, his soft lips barely brushing the sensitive skin on your neck, “If you tell anyone, I’ll hex you until you can’t breath, and then I’ll leave you there whimpering on the floor, begging for me to come back and save you.” 

The words make your blood run cold, but the heated suggestive tone and the slide of his lips against your neck makes your body burn up. 

You feel like a plethora of butterflies are swirling around in your lower abdomen, and you let out an involuntary whimper, the rush of so many feelings suddenly becoming just too much to handle. 

Draco laughs again and then blessedly, but also regrettably, pulls his head away from your neck, the last puffs of his breath lingering on your skin. 

You feel hot all over as he smiles evilly at you.

“What was that?” he asks innocently, “did the filthy little mudblood say something? No? That’s what I thought.”

You feel another whimper build in your throat, but shove it down with a harsh swallow, trying to keep some semblance of your pride intact. 

He continues to give you that scarily sexy smile as he leans his face in close to yours, his lips just a mere centimeters away from your own. 

You can almost taste the sweetness of a green apple on his breath, and it takes all of your willpower to not rush upwards to capture his lips in a kiss and taste it on your own tongue. 

Your eyes flicker back and forth between his pale pink lips and his stormy grey eyes, both so enticing and enchanting.

Suddenly, you hear footsteps clack against the cobble floors and see a shadow float around the corner to paint the walls of the hallway you're in. 

Malfoy must hear the footsteps too, and shoves his palms away from the wall, leaving you feeling cold and empty. 

His eyes scan your prone body flush against the wall and his mouth carves into a smirk. 

“God, as if. Filthy  _ Mudblood _ .”

Your eyes widen at the words that should make your blood boil but instead just make your stomach flutter, “Bugger off Malfoy!” you retort weakly as he walks away, his perfect form sauntering away at a quick pace, taunting you with his perfect silhouette as his robes flaunt one last final flutter before he turns the corner.

You can finally breathe normally again as Lavender, who must have been the figure to scare Malfoy off, approaches you. 

“Was he bothering you, y/n?” she asks you worriedly. 

“No,” you breath out shakily, “he wasn’t bothering me, everything’s fine.” 

She looks skeptical but doesn’t press the issue, instead opting to hook her arm with yours and drag you towards Hagrid's hut for class, something that had completely slipped your mind during the short period that Malfoy had your attention. 

“Let’s go!” she exclaims happily, “I heard we’re working with roses today! I think we’re making love potions,” she sings out dreamily. 

_ Oh great, _ you think to yourself,  _ can this week get any worse?  _


	3. Why Do I Like It So Much?

Inevitably, your week got worse. 

Three whole days passed without seeing the notorious Draco Malfoy, and it haunted you that you were missing his slick blonde hair and scathing smile. 

Thursday brought around the promise of potions, but more importantly, it meant you had class with the Slytherins, and therefore, Malfoy.

You mentally berate yourself for looking forward to it so much. Why does he make you act like such a fool all the time? 

~~~

You have a spring in your step as you and Ginny make your way down to the dungeons. 

“What’s got you so excited, y/n?” the redhead asks as you approach the potions classroom. 

You smile to yourself at the thought of Malfoy leaning over his potion cauldron, but don’t admit anything to Ginny, “Oh nothing, just excited to see how the Amortentia turned out, it’s a really complicated potion so I hope we did it right.” 

“Yeah,” the redhead sighs out dreamily, “the smell of it is just magical, don’t ya think?” 

You can’t help but agree with a nod of your head, your mind drifting to the scent of green apples, lavender detergent, and something just specifically Malfoy. 

Finally, you reach the heavy classroom door and push it open, the scent of Malfoy almost overwhelming you, making you want to whimper and lean against the wall to catch your breath.

You spot his slim figure across the room immediately, and as the door slams shut behind you he turns toward the noise. Upon seeing you his mouth carves into a smile that makes your stomach churn in the best way possible. 

You tear your eyes away from the Slytherin and sit in your seat, feeling his grey eyes burn into the top of your head as you pull out your books. 

You can’t focus during class, the scent too powerful, and you keep glancing up toward Malfoy to see him shoot sly grins and flirty winks your way. 

Your notes are a mess of potion ingredients and instructions, practically indecipherable because your current mental dilemma. 

Finally, class is dismissed and you gather up your books slowly, telling Ginny and your fellow Gryffindors to go ahead of you to the quidditch pitch and that you would meet them there to watch them play later. 

Eventually you’re all packed up and shuffle out of the room with the last few of your classmates. 

You drag your feet away from the classroom, mentally chastising yourself for being so juvenile because of some pretty boy. 

The walk up the hall seems to last forever as you wait in anticipation for a lithe body to corner you into a wall, but your feelings are pointless, as you make it all the way to the quidditch pitch without being caught by Malfoys lethal stare. 

You sigh heavily to yourself as you reach the wooden stairs of the sky high bleachers. 

Just as you go to climb them, a slim figure jumps gracefully down from the rafters, grinning maniacally as he cuts off your path. 

“Malfoy!” you gasp out, surprised at his dramatic entrance, and at his attire.

His slim body is enunciated by skin tight black denim that hugs his strong seeker legs, ending abruptly with expensive shiny black loafers. Your gaze travels upwards to be met with a green sweater that hangs ever so slightly too large over his slim frame, a white button up collar poking out of the neck, slightly askew from his stunt with the rafters. A sleek black leather belt with a silver snake crest buckle ties the casual look together, making your heart stutter in its cage. 

“Hello,” Malfoy grins out as he backs you up further under the stands where no one can see you. 

Your legs start to shake and you feel your back press up against a wooden pole as Draco continues to crowd your personal space. 

You bring your hands to grasp his shoulders to steady yourself. His height causes you to glance up slightly and you feel like prey in his predatory gaze. 

“Filthy Gryffindor robes,” he whispers into your ear as he fiddled with the collar of your shirt to loosen your red and gold tie, “You’d look much better without them, without anything, really.”

You let out a pathetic whine at the sultry words and tone he uses. Your eyes widen at the noise, appalled at how riled up you’re letting a slimy Slythern get you. 

He scoffs and you feel the warm breath on your neck as he slowly mouths his way down your neck. You mewl at the soft sensation of his lips, your hands tightening their grip on his broad shoulders as he bites at the column of your throat.

“You know what colors would really suit you?” he asks innocently as he brings his face to meet yours, his lips brushing yours as he stares into your wide eyes. 

“W-what colors, Malfoy?” you choke out as his body presses into yours, making you feel burning hot and frozen solid all at once. 

“Well I think,” he breathes out, licking his lips devilishly, “that you would look exquisite,” he lowers his voice into a deep rumble as he lets his lips brush your ear, “tied up in green and silver.” 

You practically moan as he captures your mouth in a searing kiss, making your body tremble at the passion that sparks between you as he lets his hands roam up and down your sides. 

Just as you think the heat in your stomach is becoming too much to bear, Malfoy slowly pulls away, his lips retreating with a soft, obscene, ‘pop’.

You stare wide eyed at his swollen lips and blush pink cheeks. His grin is downright evil, practically begging you to lean back in and capture it with your own soft smile.

Sadly, he removes his strong hands from your waist where he rested them, taking a slow step back as he runs his index finger across your bottom lip.

He begins to walk backwards away from you and lets out his parting words, voice raspy and deep from the arousing kiss you shared, “Maybe next time I can see just how good green and silver would look on you.” 

As he steps out from under the stands and leaves you alone, you slide slowly down onto the ground, mind buzzing with adrenaline and arousal. 

_ Merlin _ , you think to yourself as you let your head fall back against the post Malfoy had you pinned against just moments before,  _ why do I like that slimy snob so much? _


	4. Breathe Into Me

You have detention…

For the first time in your six legendary years at Hogwarts, you have been given detention. 

Snape saw your abysmal potions notes the next class you had with him and he repremaned you for not paying enough attention, thus, you find yourself heading to detention. 

The halls are empty at this time of day, everyone scrambling to finish their homework in the library or common rooms before heading off to bed. 

You can’t walk down a hallway alone without thinking about a certain blonde haired boy, and you shiver at the memory of his breath on your neck. 

You finally reach the heavy potions classroom door and shove your weight against it to open it. 

It groans shut behind you as you walk in. You look up from the heavy book bag you’re carrying and almost stop in your tracks because you see a familiar mop of blonde slicked hair sitting at one of the front desks. 

He turns and grins evilly at you as Snape approaches you where you’re stood stuck to the floor, unable to move with Malfoy’s predatory eyes locked onto you like that. 

“Y/n,” Snape announces coldly, “Mr. Malfoy, my teaching assistant for my introduction to potions class, will be leading your detention today, as he is capable of reteaching you the basics, since you have so obviously forgotten them.” 

Your blood runs cold and then hot immediately, all you can do is stand mute and nod like a gaping fish. Snape must think someone hexed you before coming down to detention, but if he noticed your mortified demeanor, he doesn’t say anything about it. 

Instead, he stalks out of the classroom with the parting words, “You will work with Mr. Malfoy for an hour to fix your notes so they are usable for next class, then you will be free to go. Mr. Malfoy will inform me if there is any funny business, so do as he says.” 

The door slams shut with a heavy thud, the silence that follows seems to hang in the air is almost deafening. 

You turn to face Dracos leer to find that he has already stood and is approaching you slowly and silently, like a tiger hunting its prey. 

“D-draco?” you let out, sounding hoarse and startled, as if you haven’t spoken all day. 

“It’s Mr. Malfoy to you,” he grits out as he comes to stand mere inches away from you.

The familiar scent of apples, lavender, and mint fills your head, and all you can do is turn your head away from him in defiance. 

You jut out your chin, “I think you’ll just have to accept Draco. Unless you prefer weasel?”

He practically growls at the overused, and frankly outdated, jab, “Don’t. Don’t call me that. Malfoy is what you will address me as.” 

You hum nonchalantly, like you’re not shivering in fear and anticipation, “I’m not sure, I think Draco is more fun.” 

You suddenly feel your body being shoved backwards into the nearest desk, your books falling to the floor with a thud as the aggressive blonde slots one of his strong hands around your neck. 

“I said,” he hisses out, “that Malfoy is what you will be addressing me as,” punctuating each word with a slight tightening of his fingers, “unless, that is, you want to call me something dirtier?” he adds as a filthy afterthought. 

You try to gasp out a yes, but his long fingers prevent you from speaking, so all you can do is look into his piercing grey eyes and nod furiously, hoping he can’t feel the rapid beating of your heart at your pulse point. 

He lets go only to push you more into the desk. You feel his hands grasp your hips and barely comprehend that his strong arms move to lift you onto the desktop. Your legs swing as he slots himself between your knees. 

The polished wood of the desk feels cold on your thighs, but your entire body is alight with the heat pooling in your stomach.

You breathe deeply, relishing in the free access to air, and groan as Malfoy grabs your ass and slides your hips into his, pulling your bodies flush together. 

“Mmm, Draco,  _ yes _ !” you stutter out as he begins to knead his hands into your ass and bite teasingly on your collarbone. You didn’t even realize he had undone the top few buttons of your crisp uniform shirt until you felt his velvety tongue slide across sensitive skin on your chest. 

He suddenly pulls away with fire in his eyes, pupils dilated so much you feel as if you’re looking into pools of black. 

Without warning, he pulls his wand from his pocket and points it at the door, casting a quick locking and silencing spell. 

He turns back to you as he places his wand down on a nearby table. Once again, you feel frozen in his piercing glare. 

“I said. You will address me as  _ Malfoy _ . Now, since you can’t seem to get it right. I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson. By the end of detention, you’ll be  _ screaming _ it.”

You swallow down a whimper, sitting lax and wanton atop the desk he placed you on. 

"OK," you whine out as he reclaims your lips with his.

You feel his throbbing member pulse against your thigh, and you moan into his neck as he finishes unbuttoning your shirt.

His pale, slender fingers run over your nipples, and you feel your stomach tighten at the sensation. 

He nibbles at the shell of your ear as he gently slides your shirt off your shoulders. 

Not wanting to be outdone, you begin to unbutton his crisp pressed dark green button up, reveling in the softness of his white as snow skin. 

He slides one of his hands back onto your ass, the other grasps for purchase in your hair as the kiss between you gets more heated. 

You grope blindly below his belt and find yourself smirking in delight when the blonde shivers violently when you brush against his hard cock. 

Without warning, he tugs sharply at your hair, pulling your lips apart and away from his well kissed lips. 

He licks his lips and pulls out a chair from the desk, forcing you to sit down on it. 

He grabs the hair at the nape of your neck again, and you let out a low and breathy moan at the painful yet perfect feeling. 

With gentle but still commanding hands, he slides off your pants, leaving you bare and shivering in your underwear. 

He kicks your legs apart from where they hung casually in the chair, letting the cool air flutter against your thighs. 

He looks at you coishley, as if he's appraising you for slaughter.

The glint in his eyes looks like he wants to eat you alive, and you honestly wouldn't complain about it at this point. 

He looks delectable standing above you, his dark shirt contrasting ever so perfectly against his marble chest. 

With a mad smirk, he shoves you back further into the chair and leans in close. 

Your body lets out an involuntary shudder at the realization that his perfectly wicked mouth is so close to you again. 

"Now sit here, and think about what you've done, filthy Mudblood."

Your eyes grow wide at the words and you gasp before responding, "W-what? Draco no! Stay, fuck-  _ please _ stay."

He pushes back just enough to look you in the eyes, his lips red and wet, "No. You don't deserve to get what you want today." 

With that, he flashes a cruel, pitying grin at you as he saunters out of the room, casually buttoning up his shirt as he leaves. 

You sit there alone with your thoughts, shaking slightly with adrenaline and arousal that you can't seem to shake. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ you think to yourself… 

_ Draco Malfoy will be the end of me. _


	5. Room of Requirement

You can’t spend a minute of your days without thinking of Draco Bloody Malfoy. 

It’s driving you mad from the inside out. Your thoughts are filled with him, with what he would’ve done if he didn’t leave you alone in the potions room.

You had to organize and fix your notes later, asking Ginny for help, ignoring her questions about why you didn’t just do it during your detention. 

Lavender asks you if you’re OK every twenty minutes because you start staring into space yet again thinking about a certain Slytherins hands on your body. 

It’s been a troublesome week, to say the least. 

~~~

“Hey, Y/n,” a deep voice says from behind as you walk towards the library to get some work done before going to watch the Gryffindor quidditch practice.

You turn, annoyed at the fact that someone is bothering you when you’re so obviously headed to study. 

Your eyes widen when you find yourself facing the one and only Harry Bloody Potter, but you try to stay composed as he starts talking to you. 

“... so I was thinking maybe we could study together sometimes, like in Hogsmeade or something?”

You tune back in after getting over the annoyance that the fucking chosen one decides to talk to you in front of the library when all you can think about is his arch nemesis Draco Malfoy. 

You register his words slowly, and your stomach drops as you take in his boyish grin and tousled hair, realizing that he had just asked you out on a date. 

It’s not that Harry’s unattractive, you used to giggle over him and his goofy demeanor during Charms with the other Gryffindor girls, but now… Now a certain blonde, cunning, distractingly gorgeous Slytherin has taken residence in your mind, and you don’t think he plans on leaving anytime soon. 

Gaping stupidly at Harry, you fumble with your words as you try and find a kind way to turn him down without telling him the truth.

Just as you start mumbling out a practically incoherent rejection, a tall figure approaches the pair of you, breaking you apart and turning towards Harry. 

You recognize the scent of apples and lavender and realize that the one and only Draco Malfoy has come to your figurative rescue.

“Sorry, Potter,” Malfoy grates out as he slides his pale, slender arm around your waist, tightening his grip protectively as he continues, “y/n is busy next weekend. They’ve got a hot date.”

You get confused, because you only planned on going to Hogsmeade with Lavender and Ginny next weekend, neither of whom you were particularly interested in.

“With me.” 

You whip your head towards Malfoys, taking in his lecherous grin, all the pieces coming together in your head. 

“R-right...Right!” you stammer out in a bout of false confidence, “Malfoy and I have a date that weekend, sorry…” 

Harry looks at the pair of you in amazement, mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

Eventually, he must find the capacity to speak because he responds with “Oh-Ok… sorry, I didn’t realize you two were together.”

Draco tightens his grip on your waist, “Yeah, we’re  _ together _ , so scram Potter.”

The chosen one's face looks too shocked to reply to Draco's rude remark, instead opting to turn away wordlessly and head towards the Gryffindor tower.

You huff out a nervous laugh as his footsteps fade away and you suddenly find yourself alone with Draco and his searing hand on your waist. 

The blonde draws you closer into him by your hips, slotting your bodies together. He looks down into your eyes and slides his hand up from your hip to cradle your jaw. 

“Sorry about that,” he says with a lecherous grin, “thought you might have needed some help.” 

You give him a steady glare, ready to tell him you’re not a damsel in distress, but he beats you to it. 

“I know a tough one like you can handle yourself, but I couldn’t stand watching  _ Potter _ of all people come up to you like you’re not  _ mine _ .” 

With his bold words he pulls your jaw roughly towards him from where you had turned away, causing you to see the fire in his grey eyes. 

You finally unknot your tongue, “I’m  _ not _ yours, Malfoy. You left me in the potions room alone,” you grate out in anger as you think back on the memory, “I don’t belong to anyone, let alone you, the boy that never follows through, never satisfies me. You’re just a fucking TEASE!” 

When you look into his eyes you see an astonished look that makes you flush with pride, but slowly his gaze darkens and your stomach suddenly flips, pride turning into something much more intense. 

“ _ Tease _ ?” he hisses out in a scathing whisper, “No,  _ Mudblood _ , you’re the tease. You’re the one standing here looking like fucking sex on legs, looking so perfect, and then the whole image was ruined when Potter walked up to you.” 

His complementing words and jealous tone spark something in your gut.

Suddenly, locking gazes and wrapping your arms around each other, you slot your lips together needily. 

You pull apart for air some time later, resting your forehead on his, you whisper into his lips, “So if I’m the tease, Malfoy, why haven’t you followed through any of your promises yet?”

His grin grows into something evil, “What a little smartarse. I guess I’ll just have to show you.” 

He grabs you by your wrist and drags you away towards the hallway adjacent to the one you were standing in. 

Once in a more secluded area, he slams you into the wall behind a column, pressing his hot mouth needily against your throat. You whine at the contact, sliding your hands into his silky hair. 

You can feel his smirk on your skin as he whispers hotly against your neck, “Should we move this to the bed?”

You pull back so you can look him in the eye, “Haha, very funny Malfoy. The bed in the middle of the hallway, good one.” 

His grin just widens, his perfect white teeth practically glinting in the firelight of the dim hallway, “No, in here.”

Wasting no time, he flips you around to face a door that was not behind you a moment before, wrapping his hand around your body so he can paw at the door handle, twisting it open before pushing you into a small room containing a king bed and little else. 

“Whe-Where did this room come from?” you ask in astonishment. 

“You see,” he says as he turns you toward him once again, kissing you in between words, “if you bothered to read  _ Hogwarts: A History _ , you would know all about the Room of Requirement.”

With a gentle yet powerful shove, your knees collide with the end of the mattress and you have to sit to prevent yourself from falling. 

You think about making a terrible joke about how much you “require” Draco right now, but before you can get the words out, slender fingers are pulling at your shirt buttons, sliding all the fabric covering your chest off with a single pull, leaving your torso bare and cold on the plush bed. 

“Fuck me.  _ Please _ ,” you whine as you lie back onto the satin sheets. 

“Oh ho ho?” he snarls at you as he roams your body with his hands, “already begging for it, are we?”

You moan as he begins to clamber on top of you, his lithe body a solid weight above you, his face hovers in front of yours before he slots his hips atop your own, straddling you. 

A warm heat presses against your crotch through the layers of clothing separating you, a whine coming out of your throat as you slide together in delicious friction. 

“Malfoy  _ please _ ,” you whimper into his lips as you slide your hands under his shirt and begin to work at unbuttoning his trousers, a pathetic attempt to make him satisfy the trembling heat in your lower stomach. 

Without warning his cold hands encompass your own, tearing them away from his increasing hardness and up above your head. 

He makes a soft ‘ _ tsk’  _ as he grinds his hips into yours. 

Slowly, he brings his face a mere centimeter from your own, “I love to hear you beg for my cock, baby. But you’re just gonna have to be good and wait like the good little slut you are.”

His words make your insides twist viciously. You throw your head back and let out a sultry moan, thrusting your crotch upwards, causing Malfoy to let out a soft gasp. 

The victorious smile on your lips is immediately diminished when Draco leans away from where he had begun peppering kisses across your chest. 

You look up in confusion, feeling debauched and filthy under the intense gaze of the cold hearted Slytherin. 

“Since you can’t seem to stay still, I guess I’ll just have to try something new.” 

You feel his hands slide up your arms softly, reaching for your wrists with a delicate strength you didn’t know he possessed. 

You realize as you feel silky fabric slide across your skin that when you were unbuttoning his shirt there was a mysterious absence of his tie. 

He smirks devilishly as he ties your wrists together above your head. 

“I was right,” he states proudly, “Slytherin colors  _ do _ look good on you.” 

You feel your whole body flush red as you remember his words from under the quidditch pitch. 

“I’m glad you like it,” you achieve in saying through the heavy breathing you’re emitting, “but that still doesn’t change the fact that you’re not  _ fucking _ me right now.”

Your sass makes his grey eyes widen in what you hope is astonishment and arousal.

He shoves your now knotted together hands out of his grip, opting to slide his nails across your bare torso, taking time to circle your nipples with care, simultaneously licking into your mouth as your nipples become stiff under his fingertips. 

“Fuck,” the blonde says into your lips when you whine as he palms his hands down your stomach to thumb at the waistband of your trousers. 

You thrust your waist into his hands, begging him to release you from your confining clothes with your body. 

He smiles as he begins to slide the material slowly off your arse, his feather light touches tickling you a little as the fabric leaves your body. 

You whine in complaint at your hands being tied together, “Malfoy, you too,” you say, gesturing to his pants that are still very much on his body. 

“Patience, slut,” he mutters as he begins to kiss his way down your body, mouthing at the crease where your legs meet your stomach, “I’ll take care of you first.” 

Suddenly you feel a warm, velvety heat capture the most sensitive parts of you and you throw your head back in ecstasy. 

An embarrassingly loud moan is ripped from your throat because of the pleasure Malfoy is giving you. 

He comes up for air and locks his eyes with yours as he brings his hand away from where he’s clenching your thigh to wipe off a strand of wetness from his lips. 

“Fuck,” you curse under your breath at the obscene view in front of you, a shirtless Draco clutching your legs in his grasp, dipping his head back down to tounge at you again. 

Soon all you can do is writhe around on the plush bed as he relentlessly pleasures you, not letting up as you start to gasp.

“Dra-D-Draco,” you wail out, “I’m coming!” 

_ FuckFuckFuckFuck  _ is all that goes through your mind as your body tenses and your back arches off the bed, your eyes rolling back into your head in ecstasy as Draco continues to work you through your amazing orgasm. 

As your mind floats back to reality, Malfoys lips find his way up your body and latch onto your mouth. 

“Was that good for you?” he mutters into your mouth as you breathe deeply to regain your bearings.

“ _ Yes _ ,” you gasp out, giggling a little at the absurd question, like there was even a possibility that it wasn’t absolutely  _ incredible _ .

“Good. Because now we’re going to start the  _ real _ fun,” he whispers hotly into your lips as he works to unknot the soft tie that was keeping your hands together.

Finally, with your newly free hands, you run your fingers through Malfoys silky blonde hair, reveling in the surprising softness of it.

He smiles ]into the burning kiss you’re sharing and you take it as a good time to slide your hands across his back to his trousers, fingering at the belt buckle that restricts you from your goal. 

“Eager, are we?” he asks coyly, sitting up from his prone state on top of you so he can begin to unbutton and remove his pants. 

Lying back on the bed you look up to appreciate the view you're presented with and nod shyly, not even bothering to deny your eagerness to see Draco's body in its entirety. 

Malfoy kneels at the foot of the bed, his body glistening with a sheen sweat from your,,, activities. 

His lithe frame is made up of tight, strong muscle that you never would have known about if he wasn’t sitting so perfectly in front of you. 

He slowly slides his perfectly cut slacks off his ass, revealing pale, slender legs that your eyes devour inch by inch. 

His massive cock springs free from the tight confines of his underwear, hard and dripping with precum. 

It simultaneously angers you and excites you that Draco Malfoy is in fact, hung, even though he’s a massive prick. 

Your stomach tightens at the sight and size of it, making your pride swell as you realize you haven’t even touched his dick yet and he’s so aroused already. 

“Now, where were we?” he asks slyly as he climbs back on top of you, kissing your nipples slowly, leaving them cold and wet when he comes up to capture your mouth with his own. 

You moan loudly when you feel his cock slide against your crotch, giving you a glimpse of what’s to come. 

Draco's hands slide up and down your back as he lines up his throbbing member against your groin. 

With a guttural moan you become one, his hot cock slipping deep inside you in one thrust. 

“Draco,” you plead as he settles on top of you, “ _ Move _ ,” you beg him as the pain simmers into pleasure that you need him to heighten. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he says into your neck. 

The moment he starts to move in and out of you, you see stars and your vision goes white for a second. 

“Ffffuuuuuuckkkk,” you groan out at the incredible sensation. 

The push and pull between the pair of you is magical, neither of you able to get enough as he continues to pound himself into you with increasing speed. 

Dracos long moans and wet kisses he leaves along your neck make you whine in pleasure, your stomach constricting as you feel yourself get closer to the edge. 

You feel his breathing become more and more erratic and you know he's close too. 

“Draco,” you shout as your back begins to arch off the bed, “come with me!” you beg as you feel yourself start to unravel. 

He groans deeply into your hair as his thrusts lose their rhythm and you feel his cum fill you up, warm and wet and filthy. 

You whine with oversensitivity as he pulls out slowly, aching now that the feeling of him being inside of you is gone. 

“ _ Merlin _ ,” you gasp out as he rolls off of you to lie next to you in the silky sheets, “that was incredible.” 

He agrees with a nod and amazed laugh, grabbing his wand off the floor where he had dropped it with his trousers. Once retrieved, he casts a cleaning spell on you and the sheets, getting rid of the mess of fluids strewn between you. 

The last thing you see before falling into a deep sleep with your legs intertwined with his pale strong ones is Malfoys wicked smile and wink as your eyes slide shut. 

~~~

You wake up the next morning to a note of parchment lying on the pillow next to you. 

_ Had to leave for Charms class. It was terrible having to leave your stunning body here all alone, but I'll make it up to you. Meet me in the library, after lunch. XX, Malfoy _

You groan in pain and satisfaction as you sit up in bed, your body sore and aching from last night's activities. 

The soft sheets slide off you to reveal a plethora of bite marks all over your skin.

  
_ Bloody hell _ , you think to yourself as you begin to slide out of bed to gather your clothes from the floor,  _ I could get used to this _ .


End file.
